Take Two (or Three)
by renros4
Summary: Following Eddie's arrest at the end of season one episode 13, Christine helps out Sam and Eddie's desires.


This short takes off at the end of season one episode 13. I do not own these wonderful characters.

—-

"Eddie Valetik, you're under arrest for the murder of Carl Con." Christine stated with trepidation in her voice.

Eddie and Sam just stared at her, both shocked, as two uniformed officers pulled Eddie's arms behind his back and handcuffed him. Sam was a bit surprised that he didn't struggle at all. Maybe it was stunned disbelief, the same reason while she couldn't seem to speak.

The other detective started to approach Eddie with a smug look on his face, Sam presumed to read him his rights. Sam recognized him as one of the members of the department that really didn't care for Eddie.

"I'll take it from here Jay" said Christine as she stepped in front of him.

"Fine, just get his ass to booking" replied Jay as he turned to leave.

"I'll need about an hour and a half. I want to start questioning them both here." She stated.

"You have an hour." Jay snapped back. "Get moving."

"That will be all" directed Christine to one of the uniforms.

She turned to the remaining officer. "Andrew, guard the door. I don't want to be interrupted, no matter what."

Christine steered Sam followed by the hand cuffed Eddie though the interior bedroom door. Keeping her hands over Eddies with a firm hold she leaned forward enough to see his face. "Eddie, I'm only going to ask you this once." She paused. "Did you do this?"

"No." Replied Eddie flatly, but sincerely.

"Eddie you didn't right?" Asked Sam finally finding her voice.

"I wish I had, but no I didn't." He answered again.

"Ok let's stick with just the second part of that response." Instructed Christine. "Now I am **not** taking those handcuffs off and I need you both to listen to me. Eddie, I need you to turn your brain off. Sam, you're used to being directed right?" Sam nodded hesitantly. "Consider yourself being directed. Now I need the two of you to start kissing."

"I really don't see how…" started Eddie.

"Eddie, what did I say? Brain off. Sam come on, get to it. I've got him and you know you want to. I need the two of you to know what you are going to have to fight for."

Sam had to admit that the thought of making out with a handcuffed Eddie held onto by Christine was well **hot** , even if a bit awkward. She stepped towards him and lifted pursed lips to his. It didn't take much for his to hungerily take possession of hers. Sam nearly forgot all about Christine as she gave into Eddie. Eddie however was surprised to be getting it from both sides. As he kissed Sam, Christine's hands trailed over his arms, shoulders, sides, and lower back as she gently kissed his neck and behind his ear lobes. It _so_ wasn't fair that she knew all his triggers. If this kept up he was going to lose control very quickly.

After a few minutes, Christine pulled him a step back from Sam. "Ok Sam, grab a pillow, I want you to kneel and blow him."

Sam wasn't sure if Eddie looked more shocked than she did. However, Eddie's shocked expressed was also tempered by lust. When did she suddenly set foot on a porno set that she didn't sign up for? What was Christine playing at?

Christine not being clueless to the apprehension, responded. "Look guys I know this may seem a little weird. But I know Eddie and I have a plan and I need you both to trust me. We don't have much time." Sam grabbed a pillow.

Christine reached around and expertly undid Eddie's belt and slid his boxers and his pants down to give Sam access. Sam still finding the whole thing weird but trusting Eddie's assessment that Christine was as discreet as they come, settled herself in front of him. Eddie's cock twitched in anticipation as Sam reached to stroke him. With his hands cuffed behind his back he was grateful for the balance provided by the tall woman firmly behind him. He almost lost it right then and there as Sam looked up at him with her amazing eyes before taking him into her mouth. He wasn't sure if it was totally unfair that he couldn't touch her or if he was currently the luckiest guy in the world, minus a murder charge of course, oh yeah damn brain.

Sam licked, sucked, and stroked his shaft, varying her rhythm and intensity as she periodically rolled and played with his balls. Christine watched over Eddie's shoulder admitting to herself that she was enjoying the show. She supported Eddie when his knees buckled and nibbled his neck and ears, placing little kisses and sucks on his shoulders, as Sam worked her magic. Having this much control over a man was why women did this. It wasn't much longer that Christine recognized the familiar signs that Eddie was about to come. Sam felt Eddie begin to spasm. The first time she had done this for him, she hadn't fully swallowed, which was now her typical m.o. since college. But she was so turned on herself right now she found herself easily drinking him down. She finished him up and lifted her eyes to see Eddie's eyes glazed and half lidded, leaning back against Christine.

"Nice." Stated Christine simply. "We're not done yet. Sam take your clothes off and lie on the edge of the bed."

Sam was definitely grateful for the fading twilight, and moved to do as she was asked before she came to her senses and lost her nerve.

"How you doing there Eddie?" Christine asked against Eddie's ear as he was still slumped against her.

"Still not sure what you're playing at Christine," he responded sedately, "but I can't complain."

"You got another one in you boy?" She asked as she reached for his cock which immediately jumped in her hand. "Well, I guess so. Sam you're going to have to get yourself ready."

"That shouldn't take long," answered Sam as she rubbed the already present wetness between her thighs. When Sam began moaning softly as she stroked her own desire, Eddie stepped toward the edge of the bed followed by Christine. Christine stroked some precum around the head of Eddie's cock and guided it into Sam's waiting folds. Then she stepped back, allowing the two lovers to pleasure each other. She stood with her hands on Eddie's thrusting hips, present just for balance, but ceased any controlling action. Eddie, lost in sensation, was grateful for those hands once or twice when he almost lost his balance. Sam's short but slender legs were wrapped around his trim waist and by her rhythm and cries he knew this was going to be short but sweet. Sam came with him, screaming his name.

Christine sent Sam to the bathroom to clean up and for damp towels for Eddie. They wiped him off and together pulled his boxers and jeans back on. Christine resumed her hold on Eddie's handcuffed hands, standing behind him and spoke softly but loud enough for Sam to hear, as she stood in front of her lover. "Alright stud" she began "Now things are going to get downright awful and I don't know for how long. But whatever deep dark insurmountable hole they choose to throw you into, either figuratively or literally, I want you to remember that you have one woman who loves you and another who truly cares about you, and we are going to get you out of this. And I as a rule I don't ever advise a man to think with this (and she grabbed his dick as Eddie groaned from post coital sensitivity) but in this case, whenever you get scared or hopeless, I want you think of nothing but the past moments here. Do you understand?" (Eddie nodded.) "To your core?" (Eddie nodded again.)

"Thanks Chris" said Eddie.

"Thanks Chris" added Sam.

"Alright, let's go to Hell so we can fight the devil." And with that Christine led Eddie out the door.

In the living room she turned to the waiting Andrew. "Andrew, I want you to follow us with Ms. Swift to the precinct." He nodded. "And Andrew"

"Yes Ma'am?" He asked.

"I will need your services later this evening."

"Yes Ma'am." Andrew smiled knowingly.


End file.
